


Troubled Night

by Michio_Mokota



Series: Zexal/ARC-V/VRAINS One Shots [19]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michio_Mokota/pseuds/Michio_Mokota
Summary: It was about 3am when Shoichi heard the door of the truck open.[From a story challenge on tumblr 'Write a one shot of 100 words']





	Troubled Night

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this picture on twitter; https://twitter.com/sakasa_toi/status/910510781313060865  
> I'm also rusty at writing these.

It was about 3am when Shoichi heard the door of the truck open.

“Couldn’t sleep again?” He said, not acting very surprised by the late night visitor.

“Mhm,” Yusaku mumbled. Shoichi stopped what he was doing and turned to see him.

“Another nightmare?”

“Yeah,” Yusaku then sat on his lap, surprising him a little. “I can’t forget it. I can’t take it.” He said, his voice muffled by Shoichi’s jacket.

“It’s over now, don’t worry.” He said, holding him closely. 

Yusaku didn’t reply, but seemed to have fallen back to sleep.

“You’re safe here. No one will hurt you again.”


End file.
